


And They Were Roommates

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [54]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Lives, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve and Billy are roommates, Billy is less than pleased when Steve gets a boyfriend.-“He doesn't treat you right, you call me, I’ll take care of it.” Billy says even as he feels his anger and jealousy trying to boil back up. Not Steve's fault, he is not actually mad at Steve, he is mad at some nameless guy for infringing on his territory, territory he did not know he could have, and worry sets in afraid he is too late.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	And They Were Roommates

**And They Were Roommates**

Billy is a little surprised at how everything turned out, he was not supposed to survive that fourth of July night against the mind flyer but he did. He had been bitter and angry during his recovery and somehow Steve had worked his way in, with him came Robin and later Carol and all the kids and Billy could not do anything to get them to leave, not that he really wanted them to after a while. 

Billy does not even live in Hawkins anymore but he knows he will not be escaping the kids, not with Steve as his roommate and Carol and Robin in the apartment across the way. Hell the kids have already invited themselves out to California for their next summer break. Some days he even misses them, when things get too quiet, but Steve is easy to find, usually studying around their apartment when he is not at work or in class and he always likes to talk aloud while he studies, says it helps him keep on task and he fills up the silence soothing Billy's discomfort.

Billy is not really sure when his old repressed sexual attraction turned to adoration and helpless love but that is definitely where Billy is at when it comes to Steve. He keeps it to himself though, he has officially met Steve’s ex Nancy, she is fine he supposes, a little uptight for his taste and a little stupid if Billy says so himself. Which he does but only because she broke up with Steve for Johnathan, and Billy likes the both of them when they are not making heart eyes at each other, Jon more than Nancy, he at least has decent taste in music, better than Steve at least. 

The point being Steve is straight, he dated Nancy and back in high school Tommy had supplied many a story about Steve and the girls he bedded back when he was king. Steve has not dated anyone since Nancy though, has not even shown interest in anyone as far as Billy knows and they are pretty much always together. Billy keeps his feelings locked up tight but sometimes, sometimes he pretends.

It is easy to pretend that they are more than roommates, more than friends, especially when Steve always takes such good care of him. Always makes sure Billy eats, cleans up after the both of them, he cannot do laundry for shit though, and Billy takes up that task, ruined two of Steve fancy soft sweaters before he figured out he could not just throw them in the wash with his hoodies, now he does a special load to make sure no more sweaters get killed. Billy had just replaced them with two of his own hoodies, not the same but the best he could do and he kind of regrets it given how distracting he finds Steve in his clothes. 

Steve is always there when Billy has a nightmare and needs to talk, even when Billy wakes him from a dead sleep, just scoots over making room for him, tucks the covers in around Billy and fills up the silence when Billy needs it. More often than not Steve still drifts off before Billy on those nights, forehead pressed against Billy’s shoulder as his words slur together and sleep once again consumes him. He drools and snores and Billy knows he is in love, because he does not care, just presses his face against Steve’s fluffy hair and lets himself drift.

Billy is home alone for once, Steve out with Robin and Carol, he had been invited but had not felt up to going after two early morning classes and a full shift at the garage. Billy is still awake though, television on to drown out the silence as he waits for Steve to get back. It is nearly two am when Steve comes stumbling in, grinning wide and loose as he spots Billy on the couch. Robin and Carol toss a wave at Billy from the hallway, clinging to one another as they pull the door closed behind Steve.

“You didn’t have to wait up.” Steve slurs as he slides over the arm of the couch to flop down, head falling into Billy’s lap, there is a speck of glitter on his cheek glinting in the low light coming off of the television.

“Wasn’t.” Billy lies, he definitely was but he is not going to tell Steve that, does not need him staring up with big eyes all apologetic and sad like he does when he thinks he did something wrong, a real problem for Steve, when he is drunk he thinks everything is his fault.

“Oh, okay.” Steve still sounds a little sad as he turns his face and presses it against Billy’s bare stomach.

“You alright?” Billy asks worried and trying to ignore the warmth in his belly as he lets his hand card through Steve’s soft hair, they discontinued his favorite hairspray and he still has not managed to find a new one he likes that lasts. He has taken to just not using any most of the time and Billy really likes it, like the feel of Steve’s hair like this.

“Just tired.” Steve slurs, mouth going wide as he yawns against Billy’s belly. Billy just hums and tries not to think of things that mouth could be doing as he fishes his nearly full water bottle from between the cushion and the arm of the couch pressing it against Steve’s shoulder until he moves back to peer squinty eyed at it.

“Drink all of this first, you always drink those fruity drinks, you’re going to have a hell of a headache in the morning.” Billy grins as Steve scoffs at him, shifting until he is a little leaned up, wedging himself under one of Billy’s arms, back pressed against his ribs.

“They taste good, and you like them too.” Billy just snorts and leans his cheek against Steve’s hair, yeah he does, but he would not be caught dead drinking one outside of their apartment, he does not want to ruin his nonexistent street cred. “Drink your water, and go to bed pretty boy.”

-

Steve wakes with a hell of a headache, mouth stale, eyes squinting against the sun streaming in through the window which is how he knows he is sleeping in Billy’s bed before he registers the body next to him. It is not unusual but Steve still flushes every morning when wakes up flush against Billy, always has thoughts about it being more than just for comfort, he pushes those down, the last thing he wants is another boner pressing into Billy’s thigh and waking him up. It happens more often than Steve cares to think about, the first time, he nearly brained himself in his rush to get out of bed as Billy laughed it off, throwing the blanket back and showing off his own morning wood tenting his boxer because “ _ it’s just biology pretty boy.” _

Steve rubs his face against Billy’s shoulder, groaning as his head throbs, and tries not to appreciate how warm and solid Billy is next to him. They are friends now and it had taken a long time to get here, Steve had instigated it, had shown up at the hospital and refused to leave despite Billy’s many mean attempts to get rid of him in the early days. Steve had barely liked him in the beginning, Billy was the biggest asshole he has ever met, still is actually and Steve has a scar from him and everything, and despite all of that Steve is helplessly in love with Billy. Things would be so much easier if he was not, if he did not find all of the dumb shit Billy does cute, even when he is gross Steve is into it. 

None of that changes the fact that Billy is his best friend and he will not risk it, sometimes when he is feeling particularly shitty he fears Billy only puts up with him because he wants someone around to fill up the empty space, to keep the deafening silence at bay. Steve will take what he can get though, will take curling up to Billy at night to help with the nightmares. Will take nights on the couch sharing Chinese food and pizza, Billy making him watch films he will never understand. Will take Billy’s sweatshirts in exchange for the ruined knit sweaters he loved, because they smell like Billy and he always ends up stealing them back, so they never stop smelling like  _ them _ . Steve will take what he can from Billy and be grateful Billy gives him anything at all, because he knows he does not stand a chance at having anything more.

Heat still flutters in his stomach as Billy rolls, arm curling tight over Steve’s waist as Billy presses close, the warmth of him a soothing balm to the ach in Steve’s skull. Steve bites his lip, pink cheeked as Billy tosses a leg over his, ankle hooking and dragging them closer together. The phone ringing from the living room has Steve reluctantly wiggling out from under Billy and heading for it as Billy curls around his pillow with a grumble of complaint.

Steve’s head throbs, eyes blurry and squinty in the strong light of the living room, god why did they pick a place with so many windows. Steve practically yells into the phone as he answers it and hears a familiar voice. Steve blinks as he remembers the bar last night, the man he hit it off with, the man he gave his number to and danced with for hours. Steve curls his fingers in the cord, bottom lip between his teeth as Mark, the man from last night, inquiries about how he is faring before asking him on a date.

-

Steve is nervous as he checks his hair in the mirror one last time before deciding it is as good as it is going to get, he misses his old hairspray he definitely should have stockpiled more than he did, but he did not realize it was going to be discontinued when he bought the last of it from Melvald’s. Steve grabs a jacket from his room, stopping in his tracks when Billy whistles at him. “Where are you going all dressed up pretty boy?” Billy asks when Steve sits on the edge of the couch pulling his shoes on. 

“I kind of got a date.” Steve says pink cheeked and Billy knows he is nervous from the way he starts rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah who’s the girl, do I know her?” Billy asks turning to watch Steve, a little jealousy curling in his stomach but he knew this day was coming, he knew at some point Steve would find some girl to occupy his time with, it was bound to happen.

“Uh he, my date is a guy, I don’t think you know him.” Steve mutters, a little worry creeping in his belly.

Steve has never admitted to Billy that he finds men just as attractive as women. He had not wanted Billy to look at him differently and he never really thought he could do anything about it back in Hawkins. But they are not in Hawkins anymore and Carol and Robin are always all over one another and Billy never bats an eye or has anything nasty to say about it beyond “ _ no one wants to see that, get a room _ .” So Steve does not think he has to worry as much about Billy finding him disgusting but that little creeping fear still twists painfully.

Billy’s whole world sort of crashes, Steve is going out on a date with a dude, a dude that is not Billy. “You have a date with a man?” Billy grits out, he does not miss the way Steve hunches in looking sad and worried. “Didn’t know you were gay.” Billy tries for softer, thinks he misses his mark as Steve remains tense.

“Bi actually, I still like women too.” Steve offers that nagging fear still there, because Billy sounds off, sounds like he might be angry. 

“He doesn't treat you right, you call me, I’ll take care of it.” Billy says even as he feels his anger and jealousy trying to boil back up. Not Steve's fault, he is not actually mad at Steve, he is mad at some nameless guy for infringing on his territory, territory he did not know he could have, and worry sets in afraid he is too late.

“Yeah sure.” Steve laughs relaxing, that, that sounds more like Billy and he sounds genuine in his offer as he claps a hand over Steve’s thigh giving it a squeeze before pulling his hand back. Steve tries not to focus on the lingering heat, the way that little gesture makes his heart beat faster, he has a date he needs to stop obsessing over what he cannot have. 

Billy gives Steve a fake smile, the kind he used to use to charm the moms back in Hawkins, he just hopes this guy fucks up and Steve ends up home on the couch with him. He can order takeout and console Steve over his shitty date, and maybe if Billy plays his card right he can finally make a move now that he knows Steve likes men. “Be home by eleven.” Billy hollers as Steve walks out, one more laugh echoing in the hall before the door pulls closed behind him. 

Billy waits exactly five minutes before stomping over to Carol and Robin’s apartment, banging on the door far harder than necessary. Carol opens the door, glaring daggers at Billy when he pushes past, ignoring her disheveled state, smeared lipstick and hastily thrown on clothes, a dead giveaway to what her and Robin were up to. Robin comes out of one of the bedrooms, at this point Billy has forgotten which one is which, usually they just occupy the same one anyhow.

“Can we help you Billy?” Robin hisses as Carol lets the door fall shut heading for their little kitchen.

“Steve has a date!” he shouts, glaring her down as if it is her fault and not his own for not taking the risk and making a move. Robin just stares him down looking unimpressed as Carol starts the kettle. “I’m going to the gym, if he calls you come get me.” Billy does not appreciate the knowing looks they both give him.

“Sure thing Billy.” Carol’s tone is patronizing from the kitchen and he flips her off as he stomps back out of their apartment. He heads for the little gym two buildings over to work out his anger over Steve having a date.

-

Steve’s date goes well, like really well, lips a little swollen from a long make out session goodbye well. It is nearly one in the morning when he gets home, he really has missed kissing and things maybe got a little carried away for a first date but a second date is already scheduled. The guy is not Billy but he is nice and attractive even sober, and he seems to genuinely like Steve which is also really nice. There is no heat in his belly, no butterflies, not like when he thinks about Billy but he is pretty sure he did not feel that for Billy in the beginning either, that had come with time, Steve thinks nice is a good starting point.

“You’re late” Billy slurs from the couch, causing Steve to jump.

“Why the hell are you sitting around drinking in the dark Billy?” Steve asks, as he flips on the light and sees several empty beer cans scattered about.

“I was waiting for you and that timer you had me install so we wouldn’t leave them on all night turned them out on me, didn’t feel like getting up to turn them back on.” Billy explains, as he finishes the last of his beer eyes half closed as he watches Steve slip off his shoes, folding his jacket over the back of the couch before sitting down. “How was your date?” Billy asks and two seconds later Steve has Billy’s head in his lap, face pressed against his stomach.

“My date was good, are you okay? Did something happen?” Steve worries as he pets through Billy’s curls, Billy does not drink much these days, is kind of a light weight after recovering from all the stress the mind flyer put his body through. 

“I’m fine, I just missed you.” Billy murmurs, into his stomach, Steve more feels the words than hears them, feels his chest go tight in response. Billy curls an arm around him, elbow against his thigh, palm pressing up under his shirt, warmer than Steve’s skin, cool from being out in the cold but quickly warming up with Billy touching him. “He treat you alright? I’ll kill him if he didn’t.” 

Steve's cheeks heat and color, stomach fluttering at Billy’s concern. “Yeah Billy he treated me alright.” Steve assures, fingers twirling a lock of golden hair around, following the pattern of the curl. “I don’t have class or work tomorrow, I’ll be around all day. You want to do something?” Steve asks as he starts working a little braid into Billy’s hair. He thinks about maybe dragging Billy to a museum, he likes when Billy sits and starts going on about things, be it art or some mechanical thing from the past that Steve will never sit and try to read about. He likes the way Billy just goes off on tangents, one thing leading to another, hands flailing as he talks, Steve can listen to him go on about stuff for hours, has done it more than once.

“Got to work.” Billy complains, puffing hot air against Steve’s stomach as he groans, he can feel little gusts of air through the chunky knit of his cream sweater and he tries to not let it go right to his dick.

“How about tacos for dinner?” Billy loves tacos and Steve knows Billy’s favorites are the ones he makes, taking the time to make tortillas and everything else from scratch when he has the time.

“Just us?” Billy sounds kind of sulky to Steve, like he might be pouting, but he cannot tell through the knit of his sweater. 

“Yeah, maybe Carol and Robin if we feel like sharing, who else would we have over?” They never have anyone else over, with the exception of the anticipation of the kids coming to visit for a week in the summer.

“I don’t know, maybe your new  _ boyfriend _ .” Billy grumbles face pressing more firmly against Steve’s stomach.

“He’s not my boyfriend, we barely know each other, not going to force you to hang out with someone new unless I’m going to keep them around for a while.” Steve says with a laugh. “Let's get you some water and into bed, you’re going to be hungover as it is.”

“You’ll stay with me?” Steve frowns as Billy rolls to look up at him, eyes sad like he thinks something has changed, like he thinks Steve is suddenly not going to be there for him, it makes him hurt. 

“Of course, how am I supposed to sleep without you acting like my personal heater and keeping me warm all night.” Steve jokes, keeping things light, Billy does better with that than tender admissions, always gets awkward when Steve gets  _ emotional _ on him, tries to play it off like he does not press his teary face against Steve when he does it. 

“Can’t sleep without your stupid snoring, it’s like a lullaby entirely composed of chainsaws.” Billy says standing while Steve gapes at him.

“I do not snore!” Steve insists, tossing one of the crumpled beer cans that Billy failed to pick up at his back, Billy shoots him a look before laughing as Steve’s pouts.

-

Steve still has a boyfriend a month later and Billy hates it. He has not met Steve’s  _ boyfriend _ yet and he does not want to, god he feels stupid and angry every time he even thinks about that asshole. If Billy had known Steve liked men he would have done something about how he feels but now Steve has a boyfriend and he seems happy about it. Steve deserves to be happy, and Billy is so fucking pissed about it but all Billy wants at the end of the day is for Steve to be happy, he just wishes it were him making Steve happy and not some random asshole. None of that means Billy is happy about it, anger welling up in him anytime the guy is even mentioned in passing.

Steve has tried to get them to hangout a few times, but Billy always comes up with some excuse to get out of it. He hates the sad disappointed look Steve gets each time, so he tries not to look directly at him when he says no once again to meeting Mark. He also will not look at Carol or Robin if they are around, he is not dealing with their judgment, or their pity, it varies depending on how mean Billy is when he makes it clear he is not interested in going because sometimes Steve pushes and Billy snaps. He snapped this afternoon, still feels like shit about it when he goes to bed alone, because Steve has not come home yet.

-

Billy wakes from a nightmare sweat coating his skin, the moon illuminating him as he breathes heavily, he feels too cold, and the apartment is too silent, even the distant sound of a neighbor's stereo turned up too loud does not help. He climbs out of bed, shivering, even though he knows the apartment is warm, it is always at the temperature Billy prefers, because Steve is accommodating like that, always making sure it is just right. The floorboards creak under his feet as he hits the light switch for the hallway and heads for Steve’s door, sure he is home by now given the late hour.

Billy tosses the door open carelessly, light flooding the room and spilling over Steve as he startles awake, sitting up blinking, Billy can almost ignore the arm draped over his stomach, until a second head pops up, the  _ boyfriend _ . Billy grinds his teeth as he watches that arm curl tighter around Steve’s stomach, wants to rip it away, he should not be here, should not be touching Steve.

“Billy? Billy, did you have a nightmare?” Steve asks, voice soft, if a little alarmed and Billy’s eyes flick up to his worried face. “Come here?” Steve pulls the edge of the blanket up in offer, the man next to him frowns, chin hooked over his shoulder before giving a little shrug, kissing Steve’s shoulder as he pulls away and rolls over to go back to sleep, seemingly unbothered that Steve is letting someone else into his bed.

Billy does not want to share a bed with this strange man, does not want to share Steve with him, would rather suffer a night of tossing and turning than subject himself to that. “It’s fine, you have company, go back to sleep.” Billy grits out stomping out of the room, he does not mean to slam the door but it still happens, shattering the near silence as it booms. Billy hears Steve call after him through the door, but he ignores it, stomping to his room and once again slamming the door without intention. 

-

Steve frowns and tosses the blanket off of himself, stopping with one foot off the bed as Mark grabs his arm. “Where are you going?” Mark asks with a tired frown.

“To check on Billy.” Obviously, he explained that Billy has nightmares before he invited Mark to stay the night.

“He said he was fine though, told you to go back to sleep. Seemed kind of angry.” Mark’s grip tightens for half a second before he starts rubbing his thumb against the delicate slightly jutting bone.

“Yeah he’s lying and he’s always a little moodier after a nightmare, I told you this might happen.” Steve says with a soft smile, as Mark releases his hand still frowning with worry.

“If you’re sure, you’re going to come back though right?” Mark’s frown deepens and he huffs “Maybe we should have stayed at my place.” He mumbles.

“If I manage to not fall asleep before he does I’ll come back to bed promise.” Steve placates, he knows the chances of that happening are very slim, he never manages to stay awake, always lulled to sleep by the heat coming off of Billy.

“Sure, sure.” Mark does not believe him, Steve can tell but he is not trying to stop him, so Steve just leans in and presses a chased kiss against his lips before standing, dragging the blankets up to cover Mark who turns his back on him before padding near silently out of the room. The hallway light is still on and Steve turns it off before creeping into Billy’s room.

-

Billy hears the door crack open from where he is huddled under the covers but ignores it, tries really hard to ignore the warmth flooding him at Steve leaving his  _ boyfriend _ to come in here despite Billy telling him not to. “Billy.” Steve calls softly pulling the edge of the blankets up and sliding under them, arm going around Billy’s waist as he presses close. “Are you okay?” 

“Would be better if you weren’t getting sex sweat all over me.” Billy retorts without thought as his mind wanders to Steve and his boyfriend in bed in a similar position. Mind going to all of the other positions they probably were in while Billy slept in the room over unaware.

“You’re an insufferable asshole, we didn’t, we haven’t, shut up.” Billy can feel the heat of his face where it is pressing against his neck. Billy feels his anger softening as he rolls over, nudging Steve with his forehead until theirs are pressed together. 

“What he got a tiny dick or something, what are you waiting for princess? It’s been a month.” Billy asks, wants it to be true, glad they have not, glad he can stop thinking about some other guy with his mitts all over Steve, for now at least. 

“No his dick is fine.” Steve huffs, he tries to pull away but Billy does not let him, hooks an arm and a leg around him and keeps him close. “Never been with a guy before, just taking it slow, done some stuff just not, haven’t gotten that far yet.” Steve admits with a flush darkening his cheek, Billy can just barely make it out in the moonlight. He makes it a point to ignore the fact that Steve apparently is familiar at all with his boyfriend's dick, that way leads to jealous anger.

“Awe does pretty boy want it to be special, that's so blushing virgin of you.” Billy says with a laugh, even as his gut heats as he distracts himself thinking about being the one making it special for Steve. 

“God why are you such an asshole.” Steve gripes with a pout as he shifts so that he can press his face against Billy’s neck hiding. Billy is still shaking with laughter as he brings a hand up to pet against Steve’s hair. 

“You wouldn’t like me as much as you do if I wasn’t, now tell me about how your classes went today, bore me back to sleep.” Billy does not miss the snide comment pressed against his skin, but Steve starts telling him about his classes, just like he always does when Billy makes the request. Billy feels his anger dissipate, jealousy quelled for the moment because Steve is here with him, telling him about nearly spilling coffee all over one of his classmates because he fell asleep in class. Billy manages to forget about the other man in Steve’s bed.

-

Reality rushes back in when Billy wakes first, Steve snoring softly into his neck, morning wood pressed against his hip. Billy would not mind lingering, soaking in the feel of Steve pressed close, letting thoughts of doing something about that morning wood play through his head. But the apartment smells of coffee and something cooking, and Billy hears clattering from the kitchen. Billy chalks it up to Robin and Carol letting themselves in until he hears a curse in an unfamiliar voice. Billy is less than pleased when he ventures out to find Steve’s boyfriend puttering around the kitchen.

Billy glares when Mark turns toward him smiling broadly, and Billy hates that he is not wearing a shirt, Steve had been sleeping in pajamas covered up as much as he ever is in his t-shirt and his tiny shorts. He does not want to think about how much skin had been pressed together, at least as much as Billy had pressed against Steve just a few minutes ago. 

“Good morning.” Mark calls cheerfully, eyes scanning over Billy like he is sizing him up, catching on the scars spanning over his chest. Billy grunts at him and snatches the pot of coffee from him. Billy hates him. “Are you hungry? I thought Steve might like some breakfast.” Billy does not answer just continues glaring at the guy as he pours himself a cup of coffee using Steve’s favorite mug a little spitefully. “Alrighty then.” Mark says with a pinched face.

Billy just watches him, taking a seat at the little kitchen table, the guy cannot cook. Billy can smell the eggs starting to burn. “Billy why are you cooking? You always burn stuff.” Steve asks as he comes out, one hand scratching at his back right between his shoulder blades causing his shirt to raise showing off his stomach pulled taunt. He literally jumps like a startled cat when his eyes land on Mark rather than Billy at the stove.

Mark gives a sheepish look, eyes fliting over to Billy for half a second before he turns his full attention to Steve who’s got his hand clutched over his chest. “Uh I made breakfast.”

“It smells good.” Steve offers lamely, trying to pretend like he did not just mention the burning smells, it has only gotten stronger.

“I’ll dish you out some.” Mark says and Billy wants to throw the mug in his hand at him as he turns his back on Steve. Billy catches the resigned look on Steve’s face as he makes his way over to the table.

"Are you using my mug?" Steve asks pouting as he notices it, steam rising from the dark liquid.

"You mean our mug." Billy teases pretending to ignore Mark turning to watch them, eggs still burning away as he holds the mug as far from Steve as he can while still sitting, forcing Steve to lean over him in an attempt to get it. Billy uses his free hand to push Steve down into the chair next to him when Steve’s balance starts to waver. Steve just pouts and tries to reach across Billy again, pressing in close and Billy just smirks at Make “Steve loves blackened eggs.”

“Be nice.” Steve insists with a face before getting distracted as he returns to trying to retrieve his mug. Mark’s eyes widen and he swiftly turns back to the stove and their apartment is going to smell like shit for the next several hours, but the little disgusted face Steve makes at the prospect of burnt eggs, at the eggs Mark made for him is totally worth it.

“Billy!” Steve whines, and Billy has a hard time refusing Steve when he sounds like that but he holds out another minute waits for the “Billy please, I want my mug. You know it’s my favorite” the whine and the pout that follow are Billy’s favorites.

“I guess we can share.” Billy gives in, puts the mug on the table and slides it over, watches Steve reaching for the sugar bowl because Billy did not add any, likes the way Steve does it, just the right amount of sugar and cream. Billy does not miss Mark watching them again, eyes trailing Steve as he moves to the fridge for the cream, over sized socks sliding on the tile. Mark brings two plates over with very blackened eggs and sets it on the table just as Steve returns with the creamer. 

Billy gives a chuckle at the dread on Steve’s face as he looks down at his plate, a tight forced smile sliding across his lips as he brings his eyes up to meet Mark’s across from him. “This looks great.” Billy snorts, and rolls his eyes when Steve shoots him a glare, it is not Billy’s fault Steve is a shit liar.

“I just thought we could have breakfast before I head home to change for work, since we didn’t really end up spending the night together.” Billy wants to kick him, for the guilty look that crosses Steve’s face as he twists a fork on his plate trying to get some of the still yellow bits away from the char, he is not having much success. Billy slides a hand across Steve’s shoulder to his neck, palm flat as he strokes his thumb over the back of Steve’s neck in a way he knows Steve finds comforting. 

“Yeah, no, this is really great.” Steve lies again as he brings a forkful to his mouth, Mark looking pleased with himself as Steve eats it. ”It’s good.” Billy rolls his eyes at the blatant lie and steals the mug of coffee back hooking a foot over Steve’s ankle when it looks like he might be sick. Mark digs into his own eggs eating like they are not just charred bits and Billy thinks he might be the one to get sick. 

“Give me a bite.” Billy says smug as Steve lifts a fork full to his mouth and feeds him without even thinking about it. Mark looks less than thrilled. “These are the shittiest eggs I’ve ever had.”

“Billy.” Steve’s tone is a weak warning but not one Billy has ever listened to before and not one he is about to start listening to now, he knows it is just for show. Billy grabs Steve’s plate and is dumping it in trash before Steve can react, Steve’s eyes going wide, and Mark getting angry, making the mistake of getting in Billy’s face.

-

“You said there was nothing going on between the two of you!” Mark hisses ducking away from the frozen peas Steve tries to press against his jaw. He feels bad, when he invited Mark to stay the night last night he really did not expect things to go this badly.

“There isn’t, he’s my best friend. We’re just really close.” Steve says for what feels like the hundredth time this morning.

“You looked real fucking close all cuddled up in bed.” Mark hisses, snatching the peas up, and Steve flinches away from that anger as a little worry snakes up his spine, he does not know Mark well enough to determine if he is in danger or not. Mark catches on quickly, and visibly forces himself to calm, going softer and Steve relaxes some in turn.

“We went through a lot together, and neither of us sleep particularly well, we just got used to sharing space is all.” Steve tries to explain, he had mentioned Billy’s nightmares just so Mark would be prepared if Billy came in, in the middle of the night. He did not go into detail though, cannot explain the upside down to anyone who has not been exposed to it, to unbelievable, and he had not really explained that he also has trouble sleeping, has nightmares of his own at times.

“Yeah and I get that, I do but I dunno just seems like maybe he was being extra touchy just to rile me up, what was with the fucking eggs and he obviously doesn’t like me.” Mark complains, keeping his posture relaxed even as his voice rises.

“To be fair he was right about the eggs, and while I appreciate the gesture please never try cooking for me again.” Steve admits and begs, hurrying on at the crestfallen look that slides over Mark’s face. “I can cook, next time you stay over I’ll cook.” 

“There’s a next time? What about Billy?” Mark asks, a little more hopeful.

“Yeah Billy will be fine, he’ll come around, it just takes him a while to warm up to people. I don’t think he knows how to really be friends without a fight first.” Steve says with a smile as he rubs a finger over the scar at his hairline.

-

Billy does not come around, but he keeps his fists to himself at least. Mark tries being nice, but Billy does not care, cannot stand him. Billy cannot help going mean mouthed anytime Mark is at the apartment, Steve tries to mediate, but Billy usually ends up having to stomp off to his room to keep his promise to not throw hands again. 

At least Steve does not have him spend the night again, and he does not spend the night at Marks, Billy is pretty sure two weeks later that they still have not had sex, which is good because Billy is pretty sure he will blow his lid if he ever finds out otherwise. Steve still spends every night curled up to Billy snoring softly, right where he belongs.

Billy has managed to be somewhat civil through the movie they are watching, Steve tucked into Mark’s side. Billy has a hand hooked around one of his ankles, thumb pressed up under the hem of his pants trying to keep himself calm. He still glares and makes an excuse to get Steve up off the couch anytime Mark’s arm drops from the back of the couch to touch Steve. Steve just gets up to do whatever is asked of him while Mark sucks his teeth glaring at Billy’s smug smirk. Billy is pretty sure Steve is onto him when he sets the popcorn bowl down hard in his lap with an annoyed huff.

When the movie ends Mark and Steve share a chaste kiss goodbye that has Billy scoffing as he shuffles back to his room. He does not get it, the appeal, there clearly is no desire, no passion there. Billy just wants them to break up already, he hates watching them together.

It is barely two minutes later that Steve comes barging into his room “The fuck is your problem?” Steve asks huffy and annoyed and Billy does not like that angry tone being directed at him, gets right up into Steve’s face. “Why are you being such a dick to Mark?” 

Usually Steve backs up and down when Billy gets in his space. He knows Billy will not hurt him, not physically, he has not hit him once since the Byers house but he gets mean mouthed in a way that makes Steve ach and recoil when Billy lets his anger take over. He has not done that in years either but Steve has always been more sensitive to hurtful words than damage to his body. So normally he backs down if only to save himself from Billy digging into his sensitive spots, knowing Billy will apologize later and mean it does not make it hurt any less when he snaps. 

He is not backing down though, he is trying to move on from his stupid crush on Billy, and Mark is nice, still just nice and Billy being a dick and acting like he has a problem with them being together is not helping. Billy is his best friend. He needs them to get along, he does not want to feel like he is constantly choosing. Mark deserves better than to always be losing to Billy, he is nice, really nice to Steve and patient and he puts up with Billy’s shit for Steve but he really should not have to. “I thought you were fine with me dating a guy.”

Billy is not really thinking, hands fisted in the front of Steve’s shirt as he laughs meanly in Steve’s face. He has lost his filter in his anger and jealousy, having to watch Mark and Steve cuddle up all night breaking it down, so he does not mean to say it but it comes out anyway. “My problem is that you aren’t dating me!” Billy hisses before pressing that little bit closer and kissing Steve, it is not gentle or romantic by any means. Billy is desperate and afraid that it will be the only one he ever gets. 

Steve does not react for a long second before his brain catches up with everything and then Steve is leaning into it, hands sliding up Billy’s back, fingertips curling over his shoulders and pulling him closer. Steve kisses back just as desperately as heat pools in his belly, and something just slides into place when kissing Billy that kissing Mark was always missing. 

They keep kissing sliding from frantic and desperate to slow and gentle, hands just softly caressing. At some point Billy backs him up against the wall but their lips do not part, not until they are swollen and tender, stained a dark shade of pink from all of the pressure. Steve stops Billy when he rolls his hips grinding their erections together, pink cheeked and apologetic, he wants but he is still dating Mark, still attached to someone else and he cannot move forward with Billy until he deals with that. “We can’t.”

Billy leans in and sucks Steve’s bottom lip into his mouth grinning at the little hitch Steve’s hips give the wanting moan that falls from his mouth. “Why not? We don’t have to go all the way tonight, going to make it special, know you want it special.” They have not even talked about what this is, about what they are doing, but Billy is already all in, has been in since Steve wormed his way into his heart.

“That not, no Mark” Right Billy kind of forgot about him, caught up in the thrill of finally getting to kiss Steve.

“If you’re still thinking about him I’m doing something wrong.” Billy practically growls trailing his mouth down Steve’s neck, pleased as Steve’s hands clench on his shoulders.

“Hey, hey stop.” Steve pushes Billy away and though he resists for half a second he does move back, huffy but obedient as he adjusts the bulge in his pants distracting Steve for a long minute.

“Why are we stopping?” Billy asks, he is not pouting but it is a close thing, he wants to get his mouth and hands back on Steve.

Steve flushes pink cheeked, “We have to, at least until I break up with Mark.” he really wishes his pants were not so tight right now, they are starting to hurt with how hard he is, dick leaking against the seam. God how did he think nice was good enough, would ever be good enough, he is pretty sure he could get off just by kissing Billy, he really, really wants Billy’s mouth back on him.

“Go do it now.” Billy demands.

Steve hesitates libido cooling with Billy not pressed right up against him, enough for him to think straight at least. “This is more than physical for you right? Like you want more than that? I just, it’s more than that for me and I just need to know what happens after.” Steve is going to break up with Mark regardless but what happens after that depends on what Billy says.

Billy moves in closer again, hand gentle as he cups Steve’s cheek, he knows right now is not the time for bravado or jokes. “Pretty boy I want everything with you.”

“Mean it?” Steve asks a little crock of a thing, smile hopeful.

“All of you, I want a relationship, the whole shebang, a week from now, a month, a year, ten years from now, I’m still going to want it all.” Billy grins into the kiss Steve drags him into, pinning Steve back against the wall for a long minute before Steve pushes him away again. Billy reluctantly moves away.

“Good, good, I want that too, I just have to take care of Mark first. I’ll ask him to coffee in the morning, so I can do it right.” Steve has his bottom lip between his teeth as he nods to himself. Mark deserves better than a late night phone call breakup. Billy does not say anything as Steve slides out the door and makes a call to Mark. Mark only lives a block away so he knows he will be home, Steve feels nerves fluttering in his belly as it rings and Mark answers.

“Hey, I uh wanted to see if we could get coffee in the morning.” Steve gets out voice cracking with nerves as he tangles the phone cord around his fingers.

Billy trailers after Steve, listening as they arrange a time, he does not want to wait, does not like Mark, does not want Steve being a nervous wreck in the morning as he prepares to break up with him. Steve probably will not sleep tonight if Billy lets Steve do it his way, and well that just will not do.

“What the fuck Billy?” Steve shouts as he is pushed over, falling face first against the couch cushions as the phone is snatched. Steve moves to get up and so he can grab the phone back but then Billy is straddling him, keeping him pinned to the sofa and Steve is forced to listen to a one sided conversation.

“Hello Mark, this is Billy.” Steve rolls his eyes, who else would it be.

“He’s fine but the reason he wants to get coffee is so he can break up with you.” Steve buck and Billy presses a hand against the back of his neck to keep him down, Steve is a little alarmed by how fast his dick fills back out. “Yes, he won’t let me do anything while the two of you are still dating, oh of course I’ll be sure to tell him.” This is the most civil Billy has ever been with Mark. Steve squirms as he hears the phone clatter to the ground and drag across the floor as the tension in the cord snaps it back. 

“He says he’s happy for us and he doesn’t want to get coffee with you.” Billy says leaning close, thumb rubbing at the back of Steve’s neck, as he presses his nose right behind his ear following it up with a kiss. 

“Of course he doesn't, you are such a dick.” Steve complains, dick kicking as Billy trails kisses over his jaw, teeth lightly scraping.

“But I’m your dick.” All Steve can do is shake his head with a little laugh feeling stupidly fond, Billy presses his bulge against Steve’s clothed ass and asks “You want to put me to good use?” Steve just nods his head, the hesitation that always filled him when intimacy came up with Mark does not stir at all with Billy pressing down against him. 

Billy licks over his lips as he ruts down against Steve, mouth hot and sucking at his neck, the moans dripping out of Steve have honey sweet heat pooling in Billy stomach. Billy is not going to fuck Steve tonight, no he is going to draw it out, drown them both in the sweetest torture, and when the time comes he is going to make it so good for Steve he will never look at another. “I’m going to ruin you for anyone else.” Billy promises, means it as he sucks a deep mark high on Steve’s neck.

Steve chokes out a laugh breaking on a moan, he is pretty sure Billy already has, he has never felt like this about anyone else not even Nancy and he once fancied himself in love with her. But he does not need Billy getting a bigger ego than he already has, so just encourages him instead. “Yes, yes do it Billy, ruin me.”

**End**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
